Certain people's Dog Tag Reality Check
by Phillipe363
Summary: In the Dog Tags episode, McGee having had enough of Abby's treatment of him over the dog and reached his finally breaking point, including Tony's childish antics well he is done taking either laying down, unlike he did in the actual episode.


**Hey guys**

**So, this is my addressing well one main thing that ticks me off ever since I first saw the Dog Tags episode is Abby's treatment of McGee of she shows how much of a spoiled, self-focused brat she is with how little she actually does care for McGee.**

**Also, I'm addressing a few other things that bug the ever crap out of me from the show and episode.**

**What's worse is how the NCIS writers see nothing wrong with a lot of the behavior between these characters on the show.**

**Fair warning to all the Abby fans if you can't handle the character being treated as anything other than a perfect angel then press the back button now. For DiNozzo and Gibbs, they get called out as well.**

**On with the story**

* * *

NCIS bullpen at the Navy Base in Washington DC during the night

McGee walks back to his desk with finally needing an outlet for his anger slams his hands down on the desk and lets out a deep, sigh because Abby has finally pushed him to breaking point. The three other occupants sitting at their desks consisting of Gibbs, Tony and Ziva turn to look at McGee in concern for his behavior that is out of character for him.

"Are you okay Tim?" Ziva asks in worry.

"Yeah, I agree with Ms. Mossad what's wrong Tim?" Tony asks in concern and using his first name, which rarely happens.

McGee glances up with seeing Gibbs's curious, patient and concerned stare along with Tony and Ziva's, decides to just tell them.

"Abby wants me to adopt that dog for taking him in all because her apartment manager won't let her. She's clearly more concerned over a bloody dog who nearly killed me than being my friend, despite her claims of caring" McGee says angrily and betrayed.

"What? Get me a paper clip" Ziva hisses intending to make the lab scientist feel pain for hurting her friend.

"Has she lost her goth mind? Never mind don't answer that. Even after everything I've done, Abby's actions are way to dang far for me" Tony says angrily on his friend and partner's behalf.

Glancing at DiNozzo "Thank you, Tony. Although your no different for putting that stupid dog CD on my computer and later playing dog barking at Metro's impound lot. I'd say from how miserable you were in that jail cell instead of the date you wish you were on, is fitting punishment. Though you are pushing it very close to my patience limit" McGee says, "Right now the bigger issue is Abby."

"It's not just asking you to take the dog in is it?" Gibbs asks knowingly.

"No. She has treated me like total crap, ignored every warning I gave her about the dog, made me give her expensive my jacket to wrap the dog up in and even forced me into donating money so she could get flowers for that stupid dog" McGee says bitterly.

"Why didn't you tell any of us about this before?" Ziva asks curiously.

Looking at Gibbs "Because I didn't want the boss to make my life even more unpleasant as he did by taking away my chair as punishment back during the whole case when Abby's ex-boyfriend showed up. Despite Abby was the one who opened the door after I repeatedly told her not to making it her fault, that Mikel Mauher even got into my apartment. Not mine" McGee says bitterly.

"Yeah, I'm with Mcwise on this one, when it comes to Abby you tend to let your feelings for her as a daughter override everything else and let her get away with the crap she wouldn't otherwise. No wonder he didn't feel safe going to you for help. Frankly, you're lucky he just didn't call up HR for either Abby or me over the years. McGee certainly has a right to" Tony says.

Looking directly at Gibbs "I'm with both of them. If I tried even a quarter of the stuff you let Abby do my father… let's just the punishment would be most serve. I would have longed been removed from Mossad given what you let her get away with. Abby is not Kelly despite how much you want her to be" Ziva adds bluntly.

Tony facepalms knowing Ziva, has some good points, saying that right to the boss's face is practically a death wish, although after what the three have all just did they all seem to be in that boat.

Gibbs angrily glares at McGee, Ziva, and DiNozzo before some minutes later forces himself to admit, they are not wrong. Also guilt because he will be apologizing to McGee later on, despite breaking rule number six, though it does not matter as much when it's the people closest to you, once this mess is settled. Wouldn't be the first time he apologized to people he cares about.

In the back of his head, he can hear Shannon expressing her extreme displeasure for his actions. Not to mention Mike would be giving him very hard head slaps over it too.

"Rule forty-five McGee" Gibbs says after a moment.

"How on earth is this my mess yet again?" McGee asks in frustration.

"No, clean up the mess I made by letting things get this far out of hand," Gibbs says.

"I hate to break it to you boss, but I need to be the one to do this. I won't hide behind you or anybody else" McGee says, "Although I would not mind having you to confirm everything, I tell her because she only really listens to you."

Gibbs merely nods with rising to his feet, very proud of his agent and starts to head for the stairwell leading up to the second floor since he needs to go have a talk with Jenny first.

* * *

Later down in the forensic lab

Walking into the lab McGee notices Abby's unpleasant and headache-inducing rock music is playing deafeningly as Abby is over by her computer lightly dancing. Timothy yells for Abby's name a few times only to get no response, McGee deciding to pull a page out of Gibbs's book makes his way over to the stereo system with turning the music off and heading over to where Abby is at.

"McGee, what the hell? Why would you do that, can't you see I'm busy working? Now get your dog murdering self out of my site and maybe I won't tell Gibbs so he can take away your chair again. Unless your down here to apologize for shooting the dog and take Jethro in then maybe I'll accept your actions for messing with my music" Abby says angrily.

"No, I'm down here to tell you I'm not taking that dog in," McGee says firmly.

"What? You nearly kill the dog and now you're not taking him in? But Jethro needs a home, and if you don't, I'll call my sliver fox to make you're your life is a living hell until you take in that dog. You can't say not to me Timmy" Abby yells upset.

"Enough Abby! Really, I have had it with you for the way you've treated me like crap, not just over this past case but these past years. I don't even think Tony or Gibbs has treated me as bad as you do, let alone with this dog case where you showed more concern over it then my injuries. You call yourself my best friend, however, this past case has proven I'm barely even a human being to you. Who you have no respect for" McGee says furiously.

"What, are you standing up to me McGee? You don't do that, I'm Gibbs's favorite you can't treat me like this" Abby says.

Glaring "For the dog what you don't seem to get is that dog was going to kill me, so I didn't have a choice. It was either the dog or me who I lightly wounded, by the way. Let's not even get into how you broke up with me because you have commitment issues, just like Tony does but any chance I even show a microscopic interest in another woman causes you to turn into a total, possessive control freak since I can't date another woman. Instead, have to remain your loyal slave" McGee replies in disgust.

"You're spilling out lies Timmy," Abby says.

"No, he's not," a voice says from the doorway.

McGee does not move but Abby turns her head to see Gibbs standing there in the doorway with a furious expression on his face.

"But you can't believe what bad McGee is saying about me. Make him go away Gibbs, make him go away" Abby says.

"I do because it's the truth. I've enabled and let you think you could do wrong for far too long. Something that is over as of this moment" Gibbs says.

"What do you mean?" Abby asks cautiously.

"I talked to the director before we came down here. Your recent actions involving the dog for your treatment towards McGee and your previous ones for Mauher are going on your record. Then in the next few weeks, you will be getting new lab coworkers regardless of your dislike of not wanting to work alone" Gibbs growls.

"You can't be serious; I won't allow anyone to touch my babies" Abby yells.

Glaring "That's equipment that belongs to NCIS. Not you. Harassment towards your new lab associates, McGee or anyone else will go into your file. Screw up any more then you have and your gone. You are required to remove all the pointless crap around the lab of your miniature dolls, and whatever else. This is a forensic lab, not your bedroom. No more playing loud defending music either" Gibbs says. "Neither I will or anyone else will ever bring you another calf pow. In fact, I had Jenny put the request in to have the machine removed from the building altogether."

Glaring at them "I hate all of you" Abby yells.

"Do not care. You're in your mid-thirties, act like a mature adult instead of an immature toddler who has never grown up. You're as bad as DiNozzo. After everything you've done to me unless it's case related, I don't want to hear about it" McGee replies firmly "I am done with you."

McGee turns around and followed by Gibbs they head towards the elevator leaving a fuming Abby behind.

Once both NCIS agents enter the elevator which starts to move Gibbs flips the switch bringing the vehicle to a halt. McGee glances over at Gibbs who is gathering his thoughts, as both are silent for some moments.

"Boss?" McGee asks curiously.

"I'm sorry, I should have had your back with how Abby and even DiNozzo treats you these past years. And I should have never sent you back with the same dog who attacked you this morning, no matter how much he was sedated or restrained" Gibbs says.

"Apology accepted boss," McGee says warmly.

"Proud of you Tim," Gibbs says, not having any of his usual gruffness to it.

"For what?" McGee asks in surprise.

"Standing up to me like you did and Abby," Gibbs says.

"Well, I've learned from the best" McGee replies.

"Despite how harsh I have been towards you and my lack of seeming like I care?" Gibbs asks curiously.

"Yeah even despite all that you have taught me a lot. Regardless thanks for having my six boss," McGee replies.

"Any time McGee and I don't want you staying at home alone given the injures you received from the dog earlier" Gibbs says.

"I won't. Ducky's planning on staying with me just in case" McGee says.

"Good" Gibbs replies before flipping the switch as the elevator starts moving once again.

The elevator dings as the two agents step off and head back into the bullpen.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and if you want to leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**Until next time**


End file.
